


We Have Chosen

by Tiger_Lilly13



Series: Elisa and The Asset [5]
Category: The Shape of Water (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy Kink, Smut, The Assets POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 10:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14235654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiger_Lilly13/pseuds/Tiger_Lilly13
Summary: This land world is strange, different, odd. He thought that after escaping that terrible, dark cave, he would want to return to his home river, but he never imagined that this would be the place where he would find his true mate.





	We Have Chosen

**Author's Note:**

> And here is the fluffy smutty piece I promised after that other wretched thing. This is from the asset's point of view, and I hope I did him justice. I took heavy influence from the book so if it reads a little choppy and the vocabulary is weird, its intentional. And both the book and movie are combined into my own personal head canons, so please enjoy!

He rises up out of the water with a shake of his head, blinking his inner lids rapidly a few times. He sits in his small pond, playing and batting at the green grass that floats at the top, swirling it around the water with the tip of his claw. He waves his other webbed hand on the surface, creating small ripples that lap and lick up at the edge of the pool. He huffs irritably, his gills flexing as he attempts to entertain himself. His Elisa has left the cave, much to his disappointment. She told him she would be back with a smile and a kiss on his lips, but he does not like it when she is gone, especially since he is not allowed to go with her. He can’t see her when she is gone, he can’t protect her when she is gone, which is a silly thing for him to think, since she is the one who has been protecting him since they met.

He involuntarily shudders. He does not like thinking of how and where they met, in that terrible, dark cave with the bad man and his awful pain stick. He runs from those thoughts quickly when they appear but, the scars he bears from them are still visible on his plates. He is scared of even the slightest of noises. Scared of that bad man, scared of this strange place, scared for his mate when she is away. He is not used to fear, not used to feeling helpless and afraid, and he does not like it.

He does not like this land world either. The color is too dull and harsh, the air is too cold and dry, his water too small with no life except him. That makes him lonely, until such times when his Elisa is with him, but he is forbidden to go outside the cave to explore, to roam, to travel with his mate. He misses the rains on his scales, the real suns warming the rocks and sands he rests on. He does not have his river, or his animal friends, or his foods, or his suns and moons. But he does have her, and to him, that is enough.

He does not think he will ever get back to his home river, but he has found his mate, and now, his home is with her. His scales are starting to fade, his color starting to gray and wither, his breath is getting harder to push from his chest, but he does not pay it any mind. He will not be parted from her, for when his Elisa is with him, nothing else matters. If this is where he is to stay, then he will try to make her home his home too. He will learn to love her world and love her foods and her fake suns. He will even build a nest for her in this small, inner cave with the small water and he is almost sure he will need to do it very soon.

The old man in the other cave is nice too. He is a good man. He likes him, and his furry, whiskered animals. There are similar creatures in his world, but bigger, louder and with spotty patterns. He whines a bit at the memory. He still feels sorry for eating one of them, for lashing out at the old man when he was startled, but now he knows that the old man wants to keep them as companions and to not to eat them. He understands. The river people kept some animals around, not for food, but for company. Now that he knows, he would like to be their friend too, but it makes the old man uneasy, so he will keep his distance. He did seem happier though. His hair on his head has grown fuller and his unintentional wound has healed. Maybe there can be other things he can do for the old man that will make it better.

His thoughts drift back to more pleasant things, like his mate, Elisa, as they always do. He enjoys thinking of her. Her perfect, shapely body, her smooth, pale skin, her soft, silky brown hair. Her allure surpasses anything he has seen in his world or hers, even the most loveliest of flowers and blossoms from the vines on the trees do not come close to her exquisite beauty. Her gentleness exceeds the flowing currents of the slowest rivers, and her kindness more than that of the most humble of creatures. Her tender sighs and sharp gasps of pleasure when they mate like the sweetest songs in his ears. 

A pleasant shiver runs through his chest to his groin at that memory. She has brought out a part of him he didn’t even know he possessed, urges and desires he didn’t know were being suppressed. He now constantly aches for her and is physically ill when they are separated. He has become addicted to the way she touches him, the way she looks at him, different than any of the river people, like she is seeing him for him, and not as a god. She is not intimidated or frighten of him, nor does she worship him blindly and only needing of him when it benefits her. He should feel embarrassed at how insatiable he is, but she reciprocates his needs with vigor, and the memory of such times causes him to involuntary purr into the empty cave and his member to stir behind his plates.

He leans his head back and shuts his eyes, his hand running down his chest as her own would, his lights flaring at his touch. He imagines her with him, on top of him, sliding up and down, as the first time they were together. He remembers feeling her heat around him, her liquids of excitement through the water that was only for him. His plates begin to shift and he spreads his legs as much as he can in his small pond. His claws scape lightly down his scales to his slit, massaging practiced fingers against the opening, feeling the pressure behind it grow. He growls when he grazes the tip of his hardening length, wanting more than anything for his mate to be right above him when he…

He hears a noise in the outer cave, the tinkling of metal against metal that signals that someone is about to enter the cave. He snaps his eyes open, snatching his hand away from his pulsing groin. He leans against the border of his pond, his hands coming up to grip the edge and he watches his mate enter the cave, closing the entry behind her with a kick of her colorful flippers. He yaps excitedly, his mate is finally home, safe, and she smiles to him when he calls to her, making him purr and a warmth to spread through his heart. He does love to see her smile. Her arms are full of large, brown rocks and he tilts his head. She is seeming to struggle with them, too many in her hold as she moves out of his vision. Well that just won’t do. He won’t wait for her to come to him, he missed her too much.

He rises from the pond and shakes off the excess water and grass as much as he can. He wanders into the bigger cave and spots his mate putting things in the tiny caves from inside the large, hollow rocks. It looks to be like more of what she puts in his water to help him breath better. She does take such good care of him. His heart beats faster and he itches to hold her, he does not want to wait until she is done with her task. His patience to be with her wears thin every time she is away.

He comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist when her arms are up inside the small cave, laying his head on her soft, brown hair. It reminds him of the soft mud he would cover himself in when he wanted to cool down and roll around in. He likes it. She only comes up to his chin so he nuzzles into the dark strands with a rumble. She is such a tiny thing, his mate. Which makes him even more nervous when she is away from him. He wants to keep her in his arms forever and never let her go.

She stops what she is doing and leans back against him with a sigh and he purrs to her, feeling her little hands grip his forearms, mindful of his fins. She turns her head towards him and nuzzles back against his chest. She then turns complete around in his arms to wrap her own around him and he squeezes her harder, wanting to be closer. He feels her soft lips on his scales, and he rumbles to her again, happy to receive her affection.

He stiffens when a familiar scent enters his nose and he sniffs the air a few times. He recognizes that smell. It is the sweet smell his mate produces when she is aroused and in need of him. The pressure behind his slit still has not receded from his earlier touches, and it seems his female is in the mood.

Well, what kind of male would he be if he didn’t take care of his mate?

He bends down and grabs her beneath her thighs and lifts her up to him with a growling yap. She gasps and throws her arms around his neck and her thighs squeeze around his waist as she smiles coyly at his playfulness. He does like her high in his arms like this and debates pressing her into the sides of the cave, but he moves to carry her to the bed of furs and feathers where they have slept before. They have not mated here yet, and she likes to lay here, so he will make her comfortable on the soft bedding. She kicks off her flippers while in his arms, the solid, detachable limbs clunking on the wooden ground. When she had first done this, he was horrified that she had just severed her beautiful flippers, but when there was no blood smell and no pain sound from her, he was relieved. Now when she does this, it does not faze him.

He places her down gently, her smile bright and face flushed a rosy pink color. He moves on top of her and between her legs, settling securely there, like this is where he belongs. He realizes that they have never mated in this position before. He always made sure that she was in control and relaxed, he did not want to scare her or force her to his urges. But with the fire sparking in her eyes and her white, blunt teeth biting her lower lip, he thinks that she likes this as much as he does. He will have to have her this way more often, if she allows it.

He cups her face in his large hand and shuts his eyes, leaning down to press their lips together, his forearms supporting himself over her. He revels in this, this new expression of their love. He has seen the river people do this many times, but he never thought it would feel so wonderful. The way her mouth moves against his and her little pink tongue that touches his and wrestles in his mouth causes him to rumble in approval. He can never get enough of her taste, of her lips, of her tongue, of her soft body against his own. Her scent has increased and is making his head spin. He does not want to wait any longer. He needs to have her naked beneath him.

He ends the kiss and opens his eyes, watching her slow, blissful smile grace her lips, and he is again stunted by her beauty. He turns his attention to her second skins that keeps her from him. It is annoying, so he tries to tear it off, tugging at the cloth with his claws and attempting to rip it off her. She stops him with a hand on his and a silent giggle and pushes him away, but not too far from her. He sits up and observes her undoing the fastenings that keep it on her, studying the way she does it so that he may do it next time. He watches her shed her second skins with rapt attention, throwing them to different parts of the cave, forgotten. No matter how many times she does this, her bare skin always makes his mouth water and causes his cock to harden behind his plates.

She lifts her legs and pulls off the rest of her skins, settling her thighs back around him. His eyes brazenly gaze at her small body below him, her skin so white and iridescent it reminds him of the twinkling stars in the night sky. Her dark hair fanned out against the feathery furs, a lovely contrast to her pearly flesh. Dusky spots speckle her flawless skin like the pretty, shining stones he finds in his river. She is divine, a true goddess of love. And she has chosen him as her mate. He feels unworthy of her, but she stares up at him with so much awe and devotion that he will try his best to make her happy and be the best mate he can be.

He leans down to kiss her once more, the fleshy mounds on her chest pressed flush against his scales. Her thin arms encircle his neck and his own come around her head, caging her with his body. She sighs into his mouth as he massages her tongue with his own, his growls of pleasure unable to be held back.

Her sweet scent is now becoming intoxicating and he is eager to become one with her again, but before he grinds his widening slit to hers, he has a thought. When she raised the water in the small cave so they could swim together, she had done something he wasn’t expecting. She had taken him into her mouth and the pleasure of it was beyond anything he could ever image. Just the mere memory of it makes him want to slide out of his scales and shove himself inside of her.

But he wants to do the same thing she did for him.

He breaks the kiss and drags his tongue over her cheek to her neck, mouthing at her three red scars. He thinks he knows what they are, but it is not time yet to heal them, so he will just lick and kiss them for now. He moves down to the mounds on her chest, flicking his tongue against the harden peaks knowing she enjoys it. He engulfs one in his hand as he sucks the other into his mouth as her hands caress up and down his shoulders, her body squirming beneath him. He continues his journey with his rough tongue, but stops at her abdomen to mouth at her soft flesh. He lets out a rumbling purr and looks to his mate to see her watching him with a gentle smile as her hands stroke his head and cheek. They have mated several times and he expects that she is with child by now, and he cannot wait until she starts showing, which is why he needs to get to work on that nest as soon as possible in preparation for the arrival of a little one. The very notion of watching her grow with his offspring causes his cock to jump behind his plates and a shiver to run through his limbs.

Putting that thought away for now with a quick, parting kiss to her stomach, he resumes his path to his destination and the origin of that alluring scent. He sits back on his heels and examines the center of her pleasure, and his. Her core is like a pink, swollen flower, her petals glistening with her liquids of arousal and smelling sweeter than the rare, golden fruits he indulges in when he can find them. She spreads her legs farther for him and his gaze flicks to her face. She is watching him intently with her lip in between her teeth and her fingers gripping the furs in anticipation of his next move. He returns his eyes to the apex of her thighs and his mouth waters with the temptation to taste her.

Not wanting to delay, he leans down right between her legs, his hands coming up to grip her fleshy thighs to keep them apart and allow him this succulent treat. He sticks out his long appendage and draws a line slowly up the middle of her heat, his eyes rolling back into his head at her flavor. She is the most delicious thing he has ever tasted and his lights pulse in craving. His mate shivers and gasps at the first lick and he continues to lap at her eagerly with no finesse, but paying close attention to what works best for her and what gives her the most pleasure. His gaze occasionally lifts to see her looking at him, her mouth hanging open and her eyes hooded and darkened with desire , but he is so consumed by the decadent fruit before him, so he goes back to focusing on her, mouthing her folds and dipping his tongue into her entrance. He is so worked up already that he grinds his still concealed member on the soft furs, the friction on his slit giving him little relief.

All too soon, he thinks, she is panting and is struggling to keep her legs apart. He turns his attention on the tiny nub atop her opening that always causes her limbs to jump and jerk and he licks it up and down vigorously, slithering this tongue back to her soaking heat to move in and out of her, gathering her slick that is now gushing from her and onto his lips.

His forearm keeps her leg back as he brings his hand to her dripping slit and probes her opening with a fingertip, mindful of his claws. He cannot enter her as much as he would like, his webbing in between his fingers hindering his progress, but he pushes as far as he can, using his fingertip to curl up and rub her soft walls. He pumps her a few times with a quick lash of his tongue on her pearl and his mate arches her back while shutting her eyes.

She scratches at the furs, her body shuddering wildly as her breaths come out in ragged gasps. Her liquids explode on his tongue and he laps them up greedily, not wanting to waste a single precious drop of her sweet nectar. He feels her soft insides squeeze his finger and he pulls back, his eyes flick from her visibly throbbing nub to her face contorted in blissful pleasure. He loves watching her reach her peak, giving him a sense of male pride that he is the one to give her such ecstasy.

But he is not a patient male. He wants to feel his mate around him, clutching and hugging his cock as she rides the waves of her climax. He is desperate to slide inside her as she is settling from such a high. So, he moves up her body with the fluid grace of a serpent, his tongue licking the shining beads of moisture that have formed across her skin. Once upon her face, he glides his hand down her side over the curve of her hip to grip her trembling thigh and bring it up on and around his waist. He grinds his damp slit roughly against her, causing her buck into him and he finally relinquishes his hold on his eager member.

His rigid cock slides from its protective sheathe directly into his willing female, the slick from both their liquids smoothing his entry. He groans and purrs as his sensitive length penetrates her still quivering walls, her body embracing and welcoming him into her. He thrusts in as far as he can, his hips pressed flush against hers. Her brows furrow as she visibly tenses and he whines in concern as he is worried that he has caused her pain. But his worries fade away when she wraps her arms around his neck and buries her face in his throat, brushing her lips along his vulnerable flesh. A possessive, primal growl tumbles out of him at her submission and she lifts her other leg to interlock around him, holding him close.

He is always so excited for that first thrust into her, but he starts slow, as he usually does. Their first time, it was difficult to enter her and he is always concerned with hurting her or it not being comfortable. But she had reassured him as she worked herself open for him, and he will give her the same courtesy here, pulling out of her gradually and then pushing back inside her just as gentle. Though the slow pace exaggerates his entrance and he can feel every soft ripple and squeeze of her around him. He struggles to steady his breath as he leisurely takes her.

He exhales sharply with every measured stroke of his cock. She feels so good around him. So warm, so tight, so wet. He never thought he would feel something so incredible in all his existence. His own touch is no comparison to the way his mate holds him within her. He rolls his hips against her and his thoughts turn muddled and incoherent. His lust clouded mind causes him to never be able to think straight when he is moving inside of his mate.

All the instincts that have lain dormant within himself scream to life for him to keep going. To move faster, to go harder, to get deeper. To perform the sacred dance of life with her and give his mate pleasure beyond any she can comprehend. He increases his pace as her walls relax around him instead of constricting him with every thrust, massaging and kneading his pulsing cock, making it difficult for him to keep his rhythm. Her hips buck up into his every thrust and he drives forward again and again, helpless to the give of her body around him. He leans back slightly and his gaze flicks down their bodies, watching his cock disappear inside of her, the delicate, pink lips stretching and gripping around his stiff, jade shaft. It’s too much, he can’t handle the sight, so he shakes his head with a growl and his eyes focus back on hers.

His hand supports him beside her head as he watches his mate writhe below him, her head whipping back and forth, her short, little nails scratching down his back, her beautiful face contorting in grimaces of pleasure and need. Her desperation for him is apparent and he is powerless against her call to him. As the pressure builds at the base of his cock, he has to concentrate on not reaching his peak. Not until she does and he knows just how to get her there.

He stills his thrusting hips within her and grinds his scales against her pearl, giving her the stimulation she desires. A soundless cry breaks free from her lips as she throws her head back, her legs tightening around his waist, her chest heaving and the familiar contracting muscles surrounding his cock start to flutter and spasm around him. He lets out a shuddering growl. He can’t stay in control any longer.

He lifts her hips to angle deeper, his growling purrs of pleasure rising in volume as his claws on his other hand puncture the soft, downy material of the furs, the rapid smacking of scales against flesh echoing in the cave. He is gritting his fangs with his rapid breaths, his eyes squeezed shut and his heart is beating harshly against his chest. His head rears back as he plunges into the heated depths of her body relentlessly. He can’t take any more of this, of her heat, of her tightness, of her body embracing and begging him for his virile gift. The fin on his back arches as his lights brighten to engulf the cave in blue, the pressure inside his cock building, building, building…

He shoves as deep as he can within her and unleashes his thick seed inside of his willing mate with a rasping gasp. He can’t help the whimpering moan that leaves him as his head falls to bury his face against the crook of her neck and shoulder, his cock throbbing and flexing with every force of his essence mixing with her own. The flesh at his base swells, and he keeps his pelvis flush to hers so that she can receive him entirely, her body tilted up so that it can slide easily into the deepest parts of her. He does so love the sigh of pleasure that leaves her lips when she feels him fill her. It is the most satisfying of these new experiences with her, knowing that he has done his part and now all they have to do is wait and see if their love bears fruit. He bathes her neck with rasping licks as she peppers soft kisses across his shoulders as he calms down his beating heart, his muscles still trembling from exertion.

After a moment, so he doesn’t collapse on her, he grabs her and rolls them so she is on top so as to not smother her with his larger frame, flattening his dorsal fin so it doesn’t bend awkwardly, but a sharp sting suddenly penetrates his arm. Ignoring it, he wraps his arms around his mate and holds her tight to him, his stomach muscles twitching with every new, continuous pump of his fertile seed within her. She lays her head on his brightly lit chest with a soft sigh and a wiggle to get more comfortable, the movement causing her core to squeeze around his still sensitive and flexing length, forcing out a rumbling moan from him.

Once she is safely secure to him, he looks down on his arm to see what caused the biting pain and his brow ridges come together as he trills in concern when he spots it. Some of his scales have torn off, the grayish flaks lying dull and lifeless on the furs. He shouldn’t be shedding like this. He knows he is sick, that he is not healthy here, in her world. But, he has been alone for so long, even before the bad man came and dragged him away from his river, and he does not want his mate to feel alone like he has. He has been searching for her his entire existence and now that she is finally in his arms after all this time, there is nothing that will keep him from her.

His mate distracts him from his thoughts when she nuzzles his throat with a content sigh and he tears his eyes away from his shredded scales, brushing off his worries and holds her close. He purrs and chirps in affection while he waits for his body to separate from hers, enjoying the intimacy they share together. He nudges her head for her to look up and he teasingly licks her cheek when she does, making her smile and her soft hair to brush along his fluttering gills. He croons and snuggles into her cheek and neck playfully as she squirms in his arms with her silent giggles. He leans back with his constant purr to blissfully gaze into the lovely, warm eyes of his beautiful mate, full of life, happiness, and love.

Yes, he has chosen his fate, and he has chosen well.

He lifts his head with a soft yap to look over her shoulder to examine the cave, eager to begin building the nest in his new home for his new family.

**Author's Note:**

> If you can't tell, I'm in love with the idea of them having babies, although I don't know if I will make it happen. We'll see!! As always, another is coming!!
> 
> :) Come and chat with me at my tumblr @tiger-lilly13


End file.
